


Birthday Gifts and Goodbyes

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short peek into Spock and Amanda's relationship.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts and Goodbyes

Birthday Gifts and Good Byes  
By Lisa 

Rating G

 

Summary : A short peek into Spock and Amanda's relationship.

Disclaimers: I do not own Star Trek

 

Amanda yelped as she poked her finger. A single drop of blood fell on the robe unnoticed. She sucked the sore spot and sighed. Sewing had never really been her strongest gift. However she had wanted to make this gift for Spock. He had chosen the Vulcan way, which at times was painful for her. Yet deep down she understood why.

 

Spock as always sought his father's approval and love. Spock was that human and it gave her some hope. She just wished Sarek could give their son the same love and devotion he did her. He never understood that his actions caused both her and Spock great pain. In a way it was her fault for not insisting Spock be allowed to explore both sides of his heritage. She feared that soon it would come to a head and her family would be spit forever. Yet for today she was going to set such worries aside. It was her son's eighteenth birthday and he deserved to celebrate. She tied off the last stitch and looked at the rich robe. It was made of Terran materials but designed and decorated in the Vulcan style. A blend of two world just like her beloved son. She hoped that Spock would understand the gift: that she as his mother accepted and loved him regardless of the choices he made in his life; that he was as much her son as Sarek's; that her inner strength flowed inside him even as he was outwardly Vulcan. It was her hope that this robe – a blending of both worlds – would help her son find peace. She gently folded it into the box and wrapped it in paper from Earth. It would be awaiting him when he went to meditate before last meal. Amanda signed his birthday card and left the room.

My dearest Son,

I am so very proud of you. I know you have had a difficult path to walk. Remember that where ever you may go that you are like this robe. A blend of your father and me. You are the best of us. I love you and hope this small gift helps you find the inner peace you desire. Happy Birthday, Spock. Go find your place, my son, with my blessings and love.

Live long and prosper, my beloved son.

Mother

There were tear stains on the card, for Amanda had found the star gram from Starfleet. She would not stop her son from going but it would break her heart to give him this last gift. The gift of wings to find his own place in the galaxy.

 

Spock entered his meditation room and picked up the card. He read it and for a moment his hands shook. He opened the brightly colored box with care. He removed the robe and carefully tried it on. It fit him perfectly. The rich colors reminded him of Earth, yet it was designed to aid his meditations. He looked at the left sleeve and found a small spot. He examined the dark red stain for a moment. His mother had put herself into this robe. The small stain made him wonder if his plans to leave would also cause her pain. He took a deep calming breath. She given him the greatest gift she could – first his life and now the freedom to find himself. He would not clean this small stain for it was a part of her. He stroked the drop of blood and hoped he never forgot it flowed in him as well. He sat down and tried to meditate and wondered if he was worthy of such a sacrifice.


End file.
